nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Skywire 2 Enemies
Does this mean all the Skywire Enemy Articles are gonna be deleted? Because if we are (And were gonna make Lists like this) I'M LEAVING THE WIKI (No Joke. This is true!)! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I have taken a neutral position. Ask Seri. They won't be deleted but made into redirects, I think. Dont quit!! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 14:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll talk to Seri. But if the Articles are gonna be Deleted, I will quit! And never come back (Unless there is heavy pleading for me to come back)! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) T here probably would be... look @ what I did 2 CL b4 he came back! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 15:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) See my talk page, or do you want to move the discussion here? I'd rather delete them, as I've already said. Seritinajii 17:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) You mean replaced w/ redirects or actually deleted? Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 18:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Full Deletion. Actually, I think I'll stay. Besides, it's just one list on one Page. BUT...If we have to do this for all pages...'''I'M LEAVING!--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 18:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the thing is.... we will be doing it for all pages. At least I think. Remember what CL said, again: "Anyway do Seir's thing." Since there's no Seir here I'm assuming he meant me. And so if he said to go with my idea, we can't just do it for one page only. After all, I intended to use it for all of the articles covered. I compromised with Bulbear with some things, but still, I'm not willing to give up what I fought, well, debated for. Do we need a CL verdict again? :D Seritinajii 14:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, not technically all. You and I agreed that lists, bosses, characters, games, staff, images, projects, websites, and MochiCoins related stuff will stay out of lists. And the pages will not be truly deleted, but made into redirects. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 16:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bulbear is right, both that we'll let all those stuff he said stay out of lists, and that they won't be deleted but redirected. If were doing it for all pages, '''I'M LEAVING! I worked hard on the Hot Air Pages, and to have 'em all killed, is bad! All my time wasted! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'M LEAVING! Starting on Monday in the Afternoon. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''/[www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=isaac2000 ' Brickshelf] 19:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm was Going to work on The Final Ninja Page.......Should I Not even Bother? [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 19:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC)' ::P.S.I Feel Sorry for you NOBODY, *Sniff* Crotocall You should. As stated before, Games will NOT become lists. And Im sorry to hear you are leaving, NOBODY. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 20:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I never actually intended for games to get into lists. o.o Seritinajii 22:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :...............I Think I'll wait 'til Everyone decides, to Start editing. [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 23:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC)' ::Oh Yeah, That Reminds me! a-hem, :Friends, If we make all the pages into lists, How will We become a featured wiki? Let me Think, If We Have about 31 Skywire enemie pages, and we form it Into one, single, Page.......Our wikis Page count will go Down from, 645...........to 614..............Think about That............[[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 23:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC)' Redirects will keep the page count up (I think), and we don't need lots of articles to be a featured wiki (FishVille Wiki, ahem) Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 23:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :So you're saying that the pages won't be deleted, which is the opposite of what "Seri" said, and they will be redirected, Where? [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 23:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC)' ::They will become redirects to the lists. Still adding to the page count (I believe, but am not sure), but no real content. and, as stated b4, no need 2 worry about being featured wiki with less articles. If Nitrome gets famous and we are nominated then we will be chosen nonetheless. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 23:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :....and I quote,: *@NOBODY: "Hi Seri! I was wondering...are all the Skywire Articles gonna be deleted because of the List you made?........" *@seritinajii:"I guess so, but CL did approve. At the bottom: "Yeh, I swore, sorry my life is messed up. Anyway do Seir's thing." As in, go with my idea. I don't think it's that bad of an idea. I don't have the permissions to delete anything since I'm just a regular user, but I would prefer the list. And of course, you're right - that would mean deleting the articles." [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 00:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC)' Hehe. I made a mistake, sorry. Well by deleting, I guess I meant redirecting. And, well, who cares about article count? It's not a real measure of wiki reliability or anything. Just because a wiki has 3000 articles doesn't mean it's more reliable than another. As Bulbear mentioned, FishVille Wiki is 231 articles yet is a very reliable article. If you are worried, though, (and some people do judge wikis by article count x.x) then be assured; redirects still take up article count. I think. Let me check. Seritinajii 01:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *How can I get rid of this bullet?!?!?! (XD) Seritinajii 01:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, they don't. Just made the redirect page List of enemies in Skywire 2 and it didn't add to count. But still, we're only losing 60 enemies - see Category:Enemies. Not that many. Seritinajii 01:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Image problem Now that I've really created this page, the images are all going to the right side of the page. So the images don't go with the text. Right now, the latest image, the peacock, is all the way down the cat. How can I fix this to keep them in their sections? Seritinajii 23:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix it. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 18:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Title change? Now that the title's been changed, this page is left incomplete due to the absence of original Skywire enemies. I'd like to keep these two apart so that we don't cause confusion - how are they organized? When I first saw the Skywire template, I was wondering why the monster index was in such random order... until I realized it was in Skywire (1) order. Also, what levels?! Geese aren't in level 1! They're in level 1 of Skywire 2. I already put level appearances and they're all set to Skywire 2. Unless there's a way to toggle order by Skywire 1 and 2 order, can we keep the pages separate? For those reasons I think it might be a better idea. Seritinajii 23:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oops... :Þ Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 00:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you get that tongue sticking out character? ...*googles* it's thorn! :D Seritinajii 01:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way you can make the E in Enemies lowercase? I tried but it didn't work since that page already exists (as a redirect). I think a lowercase E looks naturaler. And I'm not sure if naturaler's a word, since it doesn't look that natural. Seritinajii 01:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC)